Love & War
by JadeGrayson
Summary: Barry Allen and Amelia Pier have been best friends since birth but what happens to their relationship when Iris steps in. BarryxOC
1. Prologue

Amelia's POV:

Age 16

One new text from Barry:

 _'I can't make it today. Iris has a paper due and I said that I would help, sorry'_

I can't believe it, this is the fourth month straight that Barry has canceled our Doctor Who marathons. And every time it has been because of her, _Iris West_.

Each time he cancels I have to remind myself that even though Barry is my best friend, I'm not his, not anymore at least. Iris is. And anyone with eyes (except for Iris apparently) can see that he is hopelessly in love with her. I hate her with every fiber of my being because she stole him from me. Every one thinks that Iris and Barry have been best friends FOREVER, but he was my best friend first.

Our moms used to be best friends in high school, and they became pregnant around the same time. So when we were growing up Barry and I were very close. But then when I turned six my mom died in a car accident, Barry's mom died just two years later. Barry needed a foster family once his father was wrongfully sent to jail but my dad wasn't even considered once Joe volunteered, because apparently, judges trust cops more. After Barry moved in with Iris and started to fall in love with her, we drifted apart. I mean we are still good friends but he would rather spend time with her than me.

Well his text just set the tone for today's mood, bitchy with a high chance of sarcasm.


	2. Birthday Surprise

Amelia's POV (Age: 26)

"You're late Allen!" The captain reminded.

"Yes, I know, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." Barry said quickly.

"Sure…" the captain replied unconvinced.

"I can't believe that you're late again Barry" I said as he walked on to the crime scene (FINALLY).

"I know, but I was waiting in line for your birthday gift, speaking of...HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!"

"Thank you but you shouldn't have risked being late and getting yelled at by Captain Singh just to get me a birthday gift." I replied flattered.

"I know but I wanted to, you're one of my best friends"

Yeah, one of. More like second best, right after Iris.

"Yeah, so should we go back to the lab to analyze these samples?" I asked

"Sure, let's go."

It was just a little less than an hour later when we had finished analyzing the samples. I went to give them to Detective West and when I got back Barry had the cutest grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" I questioned.

"Well I couldn't wait till the party tonight to give you you're gift so here." He told me as he handed me a green envelope.

I opened it with great interest and my eyes widened with excitement once I saw what it was. TICKETS TO GO SEE WICKED. I had been dying to see the musical since I was 10 and had read the book. It was my favourite book until I lent it to Barry who let Iris read it and long story short my book ended up completely destroyed. Just another reason for me to hate her.

"OMG BARRY, THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!" I cheered.

"I'm glad you like it, once I saw that they were going to have a show in Central City I knew I had to get you tickets. I know how much you loved the book, you read it at least once a week." He said while smirking proudly at his gift choice.

"Only one question though, why are there three tickets." I asked curiously.

"Well one for you, one for me and one for Iris."

"Oh."

He invited Iris, even on my birthday I come second best.

"Thank you so much Barry, I can't wait to go" I said, my excitement faltering after learning that Iris would be joining us.

_(Time Skip to the party)._

A chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" erupted from my living room when I walked in. All of my friends and family were here, which got my mind off of Barry and cheered me up a bit.

After I greeted everyone I snuck off to see my adorable little niece. Who I don't see very often because my brother and his wife moved to Blüdhaven after getting married. My niece, Rose, was three and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Hi Rosie, how is my favourite niece doing?" I greeted

"I'm your only niece, Auntie Amy." She giggled and glanced around for my usual partner in crime but confusion came over her face when she couldn't find him. "Where is Bawwy?" She asked still unable to pronounce his name correctly.

"Umm…I'm not sure he was supposed to be here but he is late as usual." Just as I finished explaining Barry's absence he showed up.

"Hey Rose" He said as he picked her up.

Now this is has to be the cutest thing ever. Barry Allen with my sweet little Rose. He was always so kind to her.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Barry started snapping his fingers.

"Hey you zoned out for a sec, are you ok? After I gave you your gift you started to act a little strange."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine I've just been a bit distracted lately."

"Ok well, the tickets are for next Friday and I was thinking of picking you up at around 7, does that sound good?"

"Uhh yeah, that would be …"

But before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted Rose.

"Are you and Bawwy going on a date, Auntie Amy?"

"NO! Umm… I mean Amy and I are just friends" Barry stuttered before I could reply.

Not going to lie, the way he reacted when Rose thought we were going on a date kinda hurt me. He said it so quickly and he sounded almost offended by the idea. I'm just going to smile like nothing's wrong, pretend like everything is alright, act like it's all perfect even though inside it really hurts.

 **Authors Note: So if you can't tell Amy is a forensic scientist like Barry and they work together. This story also takes place about a month after Barry woke up from his coma. You may also notice that I have just a slight obsession with Wicked. By the way this is my first fanfic that isn't a one shot so if you guys could review that would mean the world to me!**


	3. Wicked

Amelia's POV

As I stood in front of my full length mirror I glanced at the clock that read 6:53 pm. Barry was going to pick me up at 7 to go to the show but knowing him he'll probably show up late.

I looked over my outfit once more. The dress that I had chosen for the night was a cream coloured lace dress that ended a few inches above my knee, the dress was accented with a low cut back. I had straightened my normally curly auburn hair and my green eyes stood out a bit more with the winged eyeliner that I had applied. Now all that was left to do was choose my shoes. I had narrowed my choices down to two shoes, either my black wedges or my black flats. On one hand the wedges would go with my outfit more but on the other hand the flats were much more comfortable. Deciding to sacrifice a little bit of glamour for comfort I chose the flats.

I had just finished putting on my shoes when the doorbell rang. I glanced over at the clock once more, 6:58 pm. I was shocked because for once in his life Barry Allen was early for something.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Barry and Iris.

Barry was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, you ready to go? The show starts at 8 so we should probably get there early to find our seats."

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

Once I grabbed my bag we were on our way. The ride to the theatre was quick, and we had arrived by 7:20. Before we went to find out seats Barry insisted on buying me something from the merchandise stand, claiming that it was part of my gift. I had chosen a pullover hoodie that said 'Wicked' across the chest in bold letters. After thanking Barry we were on our way to our seats, until we passed a food stand and saw cookies. We made on more quick stop to get the themed cookies. I had gotten a cookie with Elphaba's witch hat, Barry had gotten a yellow brick road cookie with Dorothy's ruby red slippers on it and Iris had gotten one with Glinda's wand and crown.

After that we finally made our way to our seats. I was surprised at the amazing seats that Barry was able to get, we were in the third row.

About ten minutes after we had found our seats the show started. I LOVED every second of it, it was everything that I had imagined it would be. I was enjoying myself even though Iris kept making stupid comments throughout it.

Everything was going great until the last song before the intermission, "I'm Not That Girl".

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

 _He could be that boy_

 _But I'm not that girl_

 _Don't dream too far_

 _Don't lose sight of who you are_

 _Don't remember that rush of joy_

 _He could be that boy_

 _I'm not that girl_

 _Every so often we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been_

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets back in_

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb_

 _She who's winsome, she wins him_

 _Gold hair with a gentle curl_

 _That's the girl he chose_

 _And Heaven knows_

 _I'm not that girl_

 _Don't wish, don't start_

 _Wishing only wounds the heart_

 _I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

 _There's a girl I know_

 _He loves her so_

 _I'm not that girl..._

That song basically perfectly represented how I felt for Barry and how he would alway love Iris not me. I had gotten a little emotional during the song and had excused myself. I ran to the bathroom and the tears started coming out, _I'll never be that girl_. Barry loved Iris and nothing that I could do would change that, no matter how I felt. I had finally gotten up the courage to go back and face Barry and Iris right before the intermission ended. By the time I had made my way to my seat the show was starting up again, so there was no time for Barry's questioning my abrupt and sudden departure. The rest of the show went off without a hitch and I was feeling better by the end of it. My mood had improved since my little pity fest earlier.

(Time skip)

Barry questioned my earlier exit when he was dropping me off at home.

"Umm… I just wasn't feeling very well." I lied.

"Uh hun." Barry replied unconvinced. "Well I hope you fell better then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **(Next Day)**

I don't know how much more of Iris's blabbing I can take. She decided to come to C.C.P.D. to visit her boyfriend, Detective Thawne, but before she left she wanted to say hi to Barry. That was over two hours ago, and for the past hour she has been talking about her new blog on 'The Streak'. The whole time that she has been talking Barry has been staring at her, and I can practically see his eyes forming into hearts. Its making me physically sick. Then Iris starts talking about making plans with Barry on Saturday, and I just couldn't take her sickly sweet voice anymore.

"You know I think that my shift is over." I announced.

" But, Amy you just started, you still have two more hours." Barry reasoned.

"Nope pretty sure I'm done for the day." I left quickly before Barry could stop me.

I step out into the sun and continue to walk down the street to my apartment. I grab my earbuds and turn on my music. I was so immersed in my music that I didn't notice the tall figure coming towards me until we collided, sending me to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming this way, are you ok? You fell pretty hard." The figure said worryingly as he helped me up.

"Um yeah, I'm fine. But for the record I didn't fall I attacked the floor."

"You're weird but I like it, I'm Jason by the way."

"Thanks… I guess and I'm Amelia but everyone calls me Amy."

"Well Amy, I feel terrible for knocking you over please let me make it up to you by taking you out on a date."

"Umm… you know what... sure, why not?" I replied hesitating slightly.

"Well then, here is my number, call me when you're free." He said as he handed me a paper that he had quickly scribbled his number on.

"I will, bye Jason, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then."

"Bye Amy."

Well that was an unexpected addition to my day, I mean it's not everyday that I get asked out by an attractive guy.

(Time Skip)

I was eating dinner around 10 pm when the C.C.P.D. called me urgently saying that I had to get to a crime scene right away. I was making my way to the address that they sent me when I heard a gruff voice come from behind me.

"Give me you're purse."

Panic surged within me, this had to be the single most terrifying moment of my life. Before I could even move an inch yellow lighting flashed in front of me and all of a sudden the robber was gone. All that was left in his place was a man in a red suit. Iris's mindless words from earlier on in the day came back to me, this must be 'The Streak'.

"Thanks for saving me, you're the streak right?"

"Umm yeah I guess?"

"What do you mean you guess?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well I mean yeah I'm 'The Streak' I just don't think that it has that good of a ring to it."

"Me neither, how about, how about 'The Flash'."

Even though he was some how able to vibrate his face I could still see him grin slightly as he agreed with me.

After our brief encounter he left leaving behind a gust of wind. I don't know what it was about him but he seemed familiar. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen his eyes before, the green orbs with specks of blue and brown where all that I could see when he vibrated.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I usually update on Thursdays but tomorrow my school is going to Canada's Wonderland and we won't be back till later and I will probably forget to update then. And thank you to everyone who left reviews, I love hearing what you guys think, so keep leaving reviews**


End file.
